A New Pony in Town
by Lunas' Eternal Protector
Summary: This is a story I'm writing for my best friend whom I consider a little brother (If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be a brony, so this is a thank you gift to him) When a new pony comes in town anything and everything can happen.


**Authors note: This is a new story I'm writing for my best friend's birthday (If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be a brony, so this is my way to thank him and as a birthday gift as well.) I hope you guys like it.**

**A big thanks to Diamond Blaze (my friend) for letting me use his OC. Check his story out over on FIMfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony, Hasbro does what. But I do own is my OC Night's Hunter.**

**A New Pony in Town...**

"Hey girls look is that. Princess Luna's and Night's Hunters carriage?" Twilight said, while looking in the direction of the carriage.

"Ya know, ah think it is," Applejack said, while walking up to Twilight.

At that moment Luna's and Hunter's carriage landed in the middle of Ponyville, but they weren't alone. Accompanying them was a white earth pony stallion, who's mane and tail was solid neon green, his eyes were a diamond blue, and his cutie mark was a diamond.

"Nice to see thou again," Luna said, to all of the Mane Six.

"This is my friend from when I was a unicorn, everypony meet Diamond Blaze," Hunter said, to all of the Mane Six.

"Hey, from what Hunter told me is that you are the wielders of the Elements of Harmony, am I correct?" Diamond Blaze asked, of the Mane Six.

"You are correct, I am Twilight Sparkle," the lavander unicorn replied, while introducing herself.

"Ah'm Applejack," the orange earth pony spoke, introducing herself.

"Hi, I'm Rainbow Dash. The most awesome flyer in all Equestria," the light blue pegasus said, intoducing herself while being her condifent self.

"I am Pinkie Pie, I need to throw you a Welcome to Ponyville Party," the hyper earth pony said, introducing herself, while pulling out her Party Cannon out of no-where.

"I...I am...Fluttershy," the nervous pegasus said, introducing herself, while hiding behind her mane.

"I am Rarity, darling," the fashion unicorn said, while introducing herself also.

"If I may ask, what are you doing here?" Twilight asked, of Diamond Blaze.

"I am the new mail courier," Diamond Blaze said, rather simply.

"So you are taking Ditzy's job?" Rainbow Dash said, while getting in Diamond Blaze's face.

"No, I'm here to help allivate some of the stress she has to deal with," Diamond Blaze said, rather calmly to Rainbow Dash.

"What are you doing here Hunter?" Rainbow Dash asked, while a little calmer.

"I came here to help Diamond get settled in and to see if there are any places where he can stay, until he finds a place of his own," Hunter explained, his reason for being here.

"And a royal carriage was the best idea?" Twilight asked, in a rather sarcastic tone of voice.

"I guess not, but Luna insisted on it," Hunter said.

"Don't you even try to pin this on me. This was you idea," the Princess of the Night spoke, to her soon to be prince.

"Okay fine, this was my idea," Hunter said, with his head pointed to the ground.

"Wait, so Diamond Blaze doesn't have a place to stay?" Rarity asked, Hunter.

"That is correct, he doesn't," Hunter said, while his head is still pointed to the ground.

"So would you like to stay at my boutique darling?" Rarity asked, of Diamond Blaze.

"If it wouldn't be a problem, sure I'd love to," Diamond said, in his usual kind-hearted fashion.

"You would be no problem at all," Rarity said, while smiling beautifully to Diamond.

"Well then it is settled, you will stay at Rarity's Boutique untill you find a permanent place to stay," Princess Luna said, while getting back on her carriage with her soon to be prince.

"Hunter are thou coming?" Luna asked, after she got back on her carriage.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Hey I'll see you later Diamond okay bro?" Hunter said, while going back to the carriage.

"Okay I'll see you later," Diamond Blaze said, while waving goodbye to his friend.

"Well let's get you all settled in darling," Rarity said, to her new room-mate.

"We'll see you later girls," Rarity said, while waving goodbye to her friends.

"Okay we'll see you later," The rest of the Mane Six said, to Rarity and Diamond Blaze.

**A few hours later at Sugercube Corner...**

"Thank you so much for the welcome to Ponyville party, Pinkie," Diamon Blaze said, while helping the Mane Six clean up after the party.

"It was my pleasure," Pinkie Pie said, while pulling a cupcake out of no-where.

"Well ah think that it's all clean, if'n ah do say so myself." Applejack said, while finding a place to rest her hooves.

"Well girls, I should start getting on home," Twilight said, after she said goodbye to her friends, Diamond Blaze.

"Okay, see you later Twilight," all of the ponies that were left cleaning said in unison.

"Do you have a place to stay, darling?" Rarirty asked, Diamond Blaze after she helped clean up.

"No, I didn't have time to find a place after I found out I would be relocated here," Diamond Blaze replied, while a little down-trodden because he couldn't find a place to stay.

"Hmmm... why don't you stay with me at my boutique, I have a spare room anyway," Rarity said, while waiting for Diamond Blaze's answer.

"Okay... I mean if I won't be a problem," Diamond Blaze said, while feeling grateful that a pony he meet a couple hours ago would do that for him.

"Okay like Princess Luna said, it's settled then. You will stay with me until you find a more permanent place to live," Rarity says while heading out the door with Diamond Blaze in tow."

**Authors Note: Well that was the first chapter of "A New Pony in Town", I hope you guys liked it.**

**"May the moon shine upon you and bless your inner light, and may you find true peace."**

**-Lunas' Eternal Protector**


End file.
